1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool having a speed change mechanism for changing the rotation speed of a tool bit according to the load on the tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open patent publication No. H09-155757 discloses a hand-held power tool having a speed change mechanism for changing the rotation speed of a tool bit between high and low speeds. According to this known art, in addition to a speed change mechanism, a clutch is further provided on the downstream side of the speed change mechanism. Further, an LED indicator is provided which gives a visual indication to a user when a predetermine torque level is reached and the clutch is disengaged.
According to the known power tool, only the current drive status conditions is detected and indicated to the user of the power tool. On the other hand, in order for a smooth operation of the power tool, it is desired to provide the user with more operating information.